New Dawn
by redzrum
Summary: a soul lost in the life stream... no idea where i am going with this, just waiting to see if folks would like for me to continue with it.
1. Chapter 1

The new age

chapter one

The life stream . . . a vast sea of energies, shadows and light.

All begins with it. All end within it's tides, and flow.

What happens if a soul is not welcomed to return within the fluid wake?

What becomes of a life left alone?

"The dark angel sepiroth." the young boy watched as the black clad soul tumbled like a rag doll thru the endless white.

"he feels nothing, knows nothing...is nothing." the boy's hand reaches out, holding the lifeless form within his palm.

"you have such potential dark one...i had high hopes for you..." a grim frown falls across his face.

"but for your mother...who can say what good you could have accomplished?"

a low rumbles build all around them, the vast whit takes on a darkening hue.

Strange shadows flicker in long tongues of crackling energies.

"the stream wishes to end you, to cast you into never ending darkness..."

he closes his hand, not as the boy, but has the grand dragon bhamut.

"i will not allow this to come to pass...i must repay you a past kindness."

the energies warp and wrap about his closed hand, a loud thump as his hand open showing it empty.

"i hope you find peace my dark angel..."

review please XD


	2. Chapter 2

The new Dawn

chapter two:

war of the wolves

Ayrshire forest

A warm wind rattles through darken trees.

the hour is late, the moon is a stark eye staring down on the sleeping world.

We come upon two small boys treading slowly thru these 'monsters" filled woods.

"Bradley!" Came a whispered voice. "What!" The reply seemed a little nervous.

"You think what they say might be true, about these woods being haunted?" The first voice said with a tremble.

"Gory, there is no such things like ghost." Bradley barked back at him.

Gory stared off into the dark forest, wide eyed. "Yeah, but, the say big ol' hairy monsters run around thru here. My grandma told me about the vampire queen. How she and her kind would raid down from her black castle. Stealing everything, and killing all what got in their way." The boy stammered.

Bradley gave him an annoyed look. "Your grandmother is a loon. The vampire queen taint been seen around here for over a hundred years. Besides, I think she was just a story, told to keep us in our beds at night."

Gory bristled at him, "don't go saying things like that about my grandma. She as sharp as they come. And another..."

Bradley looked over at him. "Gory?"

Gory was looking past Bradley; his eye seemed to twitch. He turned his head slowly. finding a

pale woman standing just beyond the tree line, her face in shadow.

"Good evening gentlemen." Her voice was as fine as a razor's edge.

"May I ask of you; have you seen a man about these woods this night?"

Bradley swallowed hard as her unnatural ice blue eyes seemed to sparkled in in the shadows.

"no ma'am, w-we were just heading home."

she stepped from the shadows, the boys took a sharp breath. her face was porcelain white.

she moved like smoke on water, a slow grace encased within flawless flesh.

"i would hope that two fine gentlemen, such as yourselves would come to the aid of this lost traveler."

her eyes glimmered like sparkling ice.

"why yes ma'am, my grandma raised me to be a good Samaritan to all in need." gory's voice danced.

a gentle smile whispered across her bright red lips, a faint laughter filled the air about her.

"your grandmother is indeed a virtuous woman. come my young friends walk with me for a little way."

Bradley stepped back from the woman, a small fear in him told him something was not right.

"who are you ma'am?"

a low hiss echoed from the shadowed woods, strange red dots danced thru out the darken tree lines.

The woman stared into Bradly's eyes .

"i am a lost, and humble merchant" she eyed him warmly, a tight smile on her lips.

icy tingles dotted down Bradly's spine, as moving a step further from the woman.

"gory, we best be getting home...sorry ma'am, but I just don't like what I am feeling about you."

"but we were just gonna help this lady out Bradley...it be the right thing to do and all." gory scratched his head, not fully understanding Bradly's actions.

a slight wind shuddered thru the leaves above, pale blue eyes shifted from the two boys, as a far off wolf howled.

Bradley could almost see a flicker of anger creep across the woman's porcelain white face.

"yes...you children best be about your way..." she turned to the shadows, yet your eyes caught Bradley's before she faded into the shadows. "bright boy that you are...these woods hold a danger far greater then i, my young sage..." one by one the red eyes of the woods blinked out, until only one set remained.

a low growl issued from the woods, Bradley grabbed gory's arm, "move ya fool!"

Sormholme mountain

Thunder rolls across the boiling sky shades dance darkly across mountains, and fields alike.

"Thunder I hear yet where be your raging lighting, oh gods of storm, and fury?"

His dark skin is from years of toil, long hours within field of corn, as well as fields of battle. His face is aged, yet his eyes still hold of the clearest blue.

"Long have my seasons been spent within this life lords... Many have I befriended, and many have my enemies been."

Strong massive arms reach high above his head, out stretched to the waiting clouds.

His bearskin cloak shudders in the wind, offering little protection from the icy cold biting at his bones.

"Send down your voice o' storm, call forth my name." He yells to the coming storm.

"Call this old man to home..." His rasping voice fails before a thunderclap.

"Let hondrel stand before his father," he gasps, shaking with an old anger.

The thunder fades softly away, leaving hondrel in the thin, misty rain.

He shakes slowly as the rain lightens to mere drizzle.

"No..." the storm retreats over the darkening mountains, leaving hondrel alone with nothing more then the dying wind.

"No.!" He hisses, biting back a curse. He slumps to the ground, the years of his life showing in his face.

"Please, call me home... Have I not repented for my past?"

Heavy musk swirls under his nose, he needs not look up to see the ghost before him.

"Repent?" The voice rustles as wind thru the trees. "The storm is denied you, hondrel."

Hondrel lowers his head.

"You wished ever-lasting life...so be it." The voice shows no sign of mercy, no sympathy.

Just cold words to drive steel deeper into his heart.

"Even when the last of the clan lays deep within mother earth, you shall wander no home or land to call your own."

Hondrel's head comes up with a snap, tear sting his eyes.

"Is there nothing I can do, any release for me from this foul curse?"

The ghost faces him, bright red eyes search hondrel's soul.

"I give you this boon lost one, travel to the darken lands...there you will find your chance for redemption." the wraith gives a cruel smile "Only then may the storm call your name."

Faint thunder sighs from the other side of the mountains, lighting sparkles just beyond the horizon.

battle of Hamlin hill (human war)

Hot blood pumped thru his muscles, shafts of anger mixed with fear shot down red's spine.

"Run!" His own voice yelled.

He weaved thru the mass of enemy soldiers, his blade cutting deep into some young boy's back.

He dodged to the right, avoiding a blade thru his head.

His sword cleaved upward, catching air as the soldier sidestepped his attack.

Red carried his blade thru the arc, coming thru with twice the force.

The blade chunked under the boy's chin. A sick splatter of blood, echoed with a sharp snap.

Red watches as the boy's head sailed thru the air.

Ice and fire blasted thru his side, he stared down at the gaping hole in his shirt.

Hot blood oozed thickly from his cupped hands.

His eyes looked up at the soldier, his gun barrel still smoking.

Their eyes locked, a silent message passed between them.

Red gave a silent nod, closing his eyes.

He heard the gun's report, heard the bullet as it left the barrel.

Thunder and lightning shot thru his skull, pure pain erupted down his side.

The force of impact sent him thru the air like a rag doll, landing hard; he felt a few bones shifting freely in his chest.

Standing brought a surge of sledge hammers in his brain, the world tilt a bit.

the field heaved, and rocked with More explosions, more thunder, and death.

The skies of the near dusk were streaked with dull purple, and gold.

Light clouds drifted lazily toward the horizon.

Smoke lifted silently from the field, faint crackles of brush fire whispered about the now

Quit battlefield.

Mangled bodies, and blasted earth, a mixture of blood, and decaying flesh hung heavy in the air.

Red sat slumped against the torso of one of his fellow soldiers, he coughed a trickle of blood dribbled down his chine.

He had lost all feeling in his arms an hour ago; his legs were left some where on the field.

"Y-you know jerry, I don't think I-I'm not going to m-make it." He laughed, sending himself thru a fit of coughs.

Tears formed in his eyes, a shiver of fear ran freely thru him.

"I don't want to die!" He tried to yell, but it came only as a pathetic whimper.

Something moved, red looked about, it moved again.

A soft moan, and a shudder. Red felt jerry's chest heave, felt a breath rattle thru his shredded lungs. Red turned his head to jerry's

His eyes fluttered, his mouth twitched. A thick cough sent thick blood from his mouth.

"Oh, damn these shit hurts!" He moaned, as he sat up.

He reached down with a knurled, mangled arm. "Pardon me sir, but I think I need this more then you." He joked, ripping the right arm from the dead soldier. He attached it to the stump left of his right arm. Red gave a gargled yelp, his eyes bulging.

Jerry eyed him with his good eye, moving toward him.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you." Anger in his voice.

Red's mouth was open, fear, and a strange calm over came him.

"What what..." he could not finish the words. His heart was slowing to a mere crawl.

"What I am is what you have called vampire." Jerry's voice sounds faraway to red now.

"You are very near death now red; I can hardly hear your heart."

He smiled at the dying man, his eye shining bright.

"I could save you red, give you back the life that is bleeding quickly from you."

Jerry licked a spot of dry blood from red's forehead, he grinned evilly.

"I can make you strong, make you powerful..." he whispered.

He pulled away from red; he could see red's life slipping away.

Tell me now red, do you wish to live?"

Red felt his heart stop, felt the final breath slipping from his lungs.

His eyes widen, his body stiffened, with his last force of will, he screamed.

"Yessss!"

Then all became black, and still.

A dark light faded in softly; enveloping him in it's dark light.

A soft porcelain white woman stood death quit before him, cold eyes countered by a welcoming smile.

"You are death, come to take me?" He whispered.

She moved toward him, a longing in her steps. Her eyes beheld his, never blinking.

He felt a stir in himself, a desire for this creature. Her hand clasped his.

She drew him close; lips touch, for a mere eternity. He felt her hunger, felt her passion for the living. He knew she was death, and he was fast becoming her.

A sharp pain pulled him from her embrace.

"No, let me stay!" He screamed, yet he felt teeth at his neck, felt hot blood enter him; it's warmth coursing in his hungry veins.

The dark gave way to a pale light. Her face faded from his eyes, as the light became the moon, shedding its cold light on him.

The sound of his heart beat resounded in his chest. Then the cold night air hit his lungs, drawing breath deep into him.

"Welcome back red, I almost lost you there." Jerry's voice brought the world into view.

"I have never revived someone so close to death before."

Red sat shaking, his strength slowly returning, he had cheated death, been snatched away from her grasp. But he still felt her, felt her cold arms still embracing him.

From the corner of his eyes he thought he caught a glimpse of death's shadow, feel her watching him, and waiting. .

The darken lands

a full moon stared down upon the old, cold ruins. A thick fog sweeping across the blacken grass.

The old castle has witness the rise and fall of kings. It has watched as empires raised up to glory and power.

Watched as they fell to depravity and debauchery, tasted the blood of royalty and beggars alike.

A swirl of cold wind whispers through the dead trees.

A blue sparkle plays along the dark walls.

Long shadows dance with the crackle of energies not of this world.

A bright flash, and a muffled thunderclap, and all returns to black shadows.

Save for the stark moon casting its pale light on a equally pale sleeping man.

White hair encircling closed eyes. On the wind a passing whisper barely heard.

"i hope you find peace...my dark angel..."

review plz =D


End file.
